Seventh River Valley
by Jaydeezy
Summary: High School is said to be one of the worse school years ever. But what if it isn't as bad as it seems. Watch as the WWE Superstars and Divas undergo high school together. Just remember, I said as bad as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go Kate!" I call from down the hall.  
"You know, you could help me!" She yells back.  
"Nah! I'm good!" I tease and continue skipping. We were suppose to be heading to English but she was walking **SO** slow. If she'd stop with the body building maybe she'd be faster.  
"Waiting for somebody?" A cocky voice asked.  
"What do you want Ambrose?" I turned and saw Dean Ambrose leaned against the wall.  
"That's a good question," he said, "What do I want?"  
"Well maybe you should go over there and think about it," I shot and turned back to Kaitlyn.  
"You'll come along," he smirks and walks inside. Kaitlyn finally made it and we went inside. I rolled my eyes when Alicia and Rosa started whispering. Kaitlyn snorted and we walked to the back where our friends were.  
"Hey girls," Nikki Bella greeted. She was sitting on the desk next to her twin sister Brie.  
"Hey," we replied and sat down.  
"So, I heard Dean's had his eye on you Aj," Brie says. I chuckle and see Dean talking to Roman and Seth in the front.  
"Oh and Punk too," Nikki adds.  
"Get it girl!" Naomi giggles smacking me on the arm. I laugh as well and roll my eyes.  
Lunch time rolled around faster than I expected and I wound up sitting with the Bella's  
"So did you hear?" Nikki began, "Roman got Layla pregnant."  
"For real?" Kaitlyn was actually into this. Layla was a close friend of mine. She's been with Roman since Freshman year and I knew it was gonna happen sometime.  
"Yea Seth told me. I'm beyond surprised that it happened."  
Nikki and Seth Rollins were a couple too. They started dating Sophomore year after John Cena cheated on Nikki with Eve Torres.  
"I'm happy for Layla," I told them proudly, "I know that the baby is gonna be happy to have a beautiful mother and father."  
Brie smiled and agreed with me. We moved onto the another subject and someone comes up to us.  
"Ladies," Seth winked and sat next to Nikki. She squealed and kissed his cheek. I chuckled and Roman sat next to Brie.  
 _Wait for it_ , I thought.  
Dean then plopped his butt next to mine and smiled. His dimples pocking out.  
"What's the topic?" Seth asked.  
"Oh Brie was just talking about how Daniel was gonna be back from his trip to California," Kaitlyn told them.  
"Oh yea, how are you and Daniel anyways?" I asked.  
"Fine. He said he bought me a present so I'm excited to see him."  
"To go back to what we were talking about earlier," Nikki began eyeing Roman, "How's the baby mama?"  
"She's good. I haven't seen her today but I'll go by her house to make sure she's okay," Roman replied.  
"I'll go with you," I told him, "I wanna see Layla too."  
"We can all go!" Nikki suggested and everyone agreed. Everyone began leaving once thee bell rang but Dean stopped me.  
"Oh Aj I was wondering," Dean started, "You know Batman vs. Superman is coming out and I have two ticket-"  
"I'd love to go," I told Dean with a smile. He smiled back flashing his dimples and went to catch up with Roman and Seth. For some reason, I felt strange. As if I wanted it to happen.  
Catching up with the Bellas I felt a shove. We all looked around and saw Renee Young.  
"Well if it isn't fangirl," I snort.  
"Stay away from Dean," She warned and I chuckled.  
"Or what?" I stepped forward.  
"Or... Or... Or I'll get Summer on you!" She shot. We all exchanged looks and laughed.  
"Is there a problem?" A britt asked. She looked at Renee and snorted. "Oh it's just you." Paige was the only girl at Seventh River Valley from a different country.  
Renee pouted and walked away.  
"How's it goin Lee?" Paige asked leaning against the lockers. The Bella Twins said they'd meet up with me later.  
"Good I guess. Have a date with Dean this Friday," I told her and she poked my belly.  
"You and the Lunatic? I would've thought you liked the rebel."  
Christopher Matthew Punk (Better Known As CM Punk) was the kind of guy you couldn't take home (better yet wouldn't). He hated being told what to do and if you stood up to him you'd be sorry.  
Dean Ambrose on the other hand was more of a chill guy. Quarterback of the football team, was liked by most even though he only hung out with Seth and Roman. It was weird but I respected that.  
"Dean asked me out, I agreed, it's just how it played along," I told Paige. "Besides, Punk didn't have the balls to ask me out sooner so why bother?"  
Paige gave a little shrug then a nod.  
"Speaking of the devil," Paige murmured. Punk was walking down the hall with his buddy Kofi.  
"Ladies," he greeted looking between us.  
"Punk," we replied in unison.  
"Paige, Kofi, mind if I talk to Aj really quick?" He asked and they both nodded leaving us alone.  
"So this Friday I thought we could hang out?"  
I smiled a little and shook my head.  
"Sorry, Dean and I are going to the movies this Friday. Maybe next week?"  
Punk seemed disappointed.  
"Uh, yea. Okay." He walked away leaving me by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

We followed Roman as we drove to Layla's house. She didn't live far from the school, but just not as close as we'd like. Pulling up, her mother was outside sitting in a rocking chair.

"I see we have guests," She smiled. She stood up and hugged us. "How are you Roman?"

"I'm good, Ms. El," Roman replied kissing her cheek. If there was someone who loved Roman more than anyone, it was Ms. El. She was a divorced old woman who cared very much for her daughter. Knowing her my entire life, I knew she meant well. Once Roman rolled around she was hesitant to let him date Layla but he proved himself to her. She's loved him ever since and I could tell it made him happy.

"Look at you April. You've gotten taller."

"I wouldn't say that," I giggled, joking about my shortness.

"Layla is inside. Go, go see her." We all walked inside their small house. It was like a cottage but more towards a house.  
Layla was in her room humming and folding clothes.

"Babe?" Roman called and she looked up. Smiling, she hugged Roman and then the rest of us.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked sitting back down. Layla was still very small. Her stomach didn't poke out yet (Her only being a couple weeks) and she was still able to move more.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Nikki told her. She smiled.  
Layla wasn't a cheerleader like Brie, Nikki, and I. She was apart of the dance team. Really good too.  
We stayed a couple of hours until everyone decided to head home.

"But what about me?" I heard Dean say as I was leaving. I stopped.

"I know man and Seth left early. Uh, can't you just stay here?"

"And be the third wheel? No."

"I'll take you home," I offered and they looked at me.

"Um, you don't have to," Dean said quickly.

"No, I don't mind."  
Roman nodded and Dean went with me.

"So where do you live?" I asked starting the engine.

"Um, on Londenburg."

"Oh you live near Roman?"

"Uh you could say that," Dean replied faintly. I shrugged and kept going. "The brown house."

It was right next to Roman's white house. I pulled in and Dean got out.

"Thanks Aj, see you tomorrow at practice." I waved goodbye and waited until he was in the house. He knocked and someone let him in. Pulling off, I drove home. I saw both cars and knew my parents were home.

"April, honey," My mother said as I entered the house. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry mom. I went to Layla's house to check on her."

"What for?" My dad questioned.

"She didn't come to school and she's pregnant so-"

"She's pregnant?"  
I nod.

"I can't believe her mother allowed her to get pregnant," My father hissed.

"Andrew, that's not our child and their seniors. It's not like she was a freshman."

"So Janet. That doesn't matter."  
My mom rolled her eyes.

"Was it with that boy. I can't remember his name, the guys she's been dating," My mother tried hard to remember his name, "Was it Robert, Rowan-"

"Roman," I corrected grabbing an apple before going to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I was actually getting excited for the date I had with Dean. Did I know why? No, but it was a feeling I had.  
The girls and I had cheer practise today so I wore my sapphire and gold uniform to school.

"Lookin good Lee," Dean whistled and I rolled my eyes. Dean had football practise so he wore his Football jursey.  
Walking into the lunch room, I was happy to see Layla sitting down with everyone else.

"Lay!" I cheered running to my dear friend.

"Aj!" She cried hugging me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, bloated, probably more," She giggled. Roman came over and kissed Layla on the cheek.

"How's my favorite dancer?" He asked plopping down next to her.

"Good, how's my favorite jokey?"

"Amazing," Roman leaned in for another kiss.

"Ew," Brie and I gagged.

"You two are so immature," Nikki laughed. Dean surprised me when he came to the table with my lunch.

"You got me a chicken salad with bacon bits and extra tomatoes!" I hugged Dean as he set the salad in front of me.

"I know it's your favorite," He blushed. A couple aw's echoed the table and Dean gave them all stank looks.

"I didn't know you had a soft side, Ambrose," CM Punk hissed leaning against the table.

"Yea, and I didn't know you were so nosey Punk," Dean snapped. Punk chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I see you're a little jelly," Nikki cooed.

"Jealous? Me?" Punk laughed. Then he pulled something out, "This is for you my dear." Punk handed me a plastic wrapped comic. I looked at the cover.

"The recent Rachel Roth comic," I squealed, "Punk, this is so nice! Thank you." I hugged Punk and stared at my new comic.

"Rachel who?" Seth grew confused.

"Rachel Roth aka Raven. She's half demon, half human. But she's a super hero and falls in love. I love this comic."

Everyone shrugged as I went into full dork mode. How could I be so popular but so dorky. Probably cause I don't take crap from nobody.

As I was raving over my comic, I noticed the looks Dean and Punk were exchanging.

"Well, Punk I really love the comic. Thanks again, but you should get going. Don't wanna hold you up," I tell him and he gives me a nod.

After school, some of the girls were changing into their cheer uniforms.

"Hurry up Brianna!" Nikki rushed putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Don't rush me Nicole," Brie fired back. She was in one of the stalls changing.

"Come on girls!" I yell, "I wanna be on the field before the guys start warming up!"

"Hi, is this the Seventh Rivers cheer squad?" A girl with a Russian accent asked.

"Oh yes, you must be Lana."  
Lana wore a short red dress with red heels. She had blonde hair that was propped up in a bun. She looked kinda wobbly in those heels.

"Um, can you balance in those?" I asked.

"Uh, not really. But where do I get my uniform?" I went to the dufflebag with Lana's new cheer uniform.

"Where are you from?" I heard Nikki ask.

"I am a Russian exchange student. I came here with my boyfriend Alexzander Rusev."

"Oh yea!" Brie finally came out of the stall. "I heard of you. You're the girl he was yelling at earlier."  
Lana put her head down and sighed.

"He's just been under a lot of pressure. But it was nothing." She then mumbled, "It could've been worse."  
I handed Lana her uniform. She sat down and taking her shoes off.

"Lemme see those," I took her high heels and went back into my dufflebag. "You no longer wears those. You wear these," I hand her sapphire and gold sneakers matching her uniform. Lana took the shoes and went into the stall.

"New girl?" Natalya another cheerleader asked.

"Yea, Russian exchange student," I reply. Lana came out a minute after with her uniform on. She was shorter than she was before with her sneakers on but that didn't matter. I could tell she felt comfortable.

"Better?" I ask.

"Much! Thank you, um-"

"April," I reply, "But my friends call me Aj."

"Well, Aj, I thank you very much for the shoes." I nod and get the girls outside. After a couple minutes of warm up I noticed Lana's hair.

"Why didn't you take your hair out the bun?" Nikki asks noticing as well.

"Oh, Rusev does not like me taking my bun out," Lana admits quietly. I looked over to see him on the field talking to Couch Booker.  
"He doesn't control your life Lana," Brie says. She went up to Lana and took her bun out. She tied it into a pony tail and secured it. "There we go."

Lana let a smile creep on her lips. I guess she liked her hair a little lose.

I taught her some cheers and she caught on pretty fast. We were working on a cheer as Alexzander stomped to us.

"Lana, why is your hair like that?" He asked a little aggressive.

"It's cheer prodo-call," I answered stepping in front of the blonde. "Sorry Hun, she has to wear it."

"Stupid American," The bruit spat, "You have no knowing of our culture. See Lana, I told you not to join these idiots."  
We all gasped,

"Didn't make the team?" Nikki shot, "Sorry but don't take it out on us and definitely don't take it out on Lana."

"And who are you?"

"Nikki Bella," Brie answered stepping up.

"This is none of your stupid American business," Alexzander said grabbing Lana's arm. She squealed in pain as he began dragging her away. I ran up to the male Russian and kicked him in the jewels. Surprisingly, Lana didn't get mad.

"You mess with Lana, you mess with me," I said gripping his shirt as he doubled over. "And you don't wanna mess with me."

I pushed him down and he tumbled over. Couch Booker ran up to Alexzander to check on him as the whole team jogged to us.

"What was that all about?" Dolph Ziggler asked.

"He messed up and started screwing around in the wrong parks," I answered looking back at Alexzander.

"That's my girl," Dean said putting his arm around me. I smirked rolling my eyes and removing his arm.

"You just don't mess with my team," I say. I look at Lana who was gripping my arm. "Are you alright?"

"I am," She replies. I take a glance at her wrist which was now turning red. I guess Dolph noticed it too because he walked up to her to get a closer look.

"This was all him?" He questioned and the blonde nodded. A growl escaped Ziggler's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**First I wanna thank Jayjay Love for letting me use one of her characters in my story. If you haven't already go read one of her stories.. Anyways, here we go:**

* * *

Couch Booker didn't dismiss me as cheer captain since he said that my act was of defense for a teammate. However for Alexzander, he got in a whole lot of trouble. I've never heard Couch Booker yell so much in my life. And I've known him for years.

I was walking with Lana in the halls with the Bellas as Alexzander approached us.

"Lana we're leaving," He said attempting to grab her arm. She smacked his hand and shook her head.

"You are leaving. Not me," Lana protested, bold faced.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard the girl," I stepped up.

"She's not going anywhere," Nikki finished. Alexzander growled and stepped closer.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dolph pushed the Russian back. "If the lady doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go."  
Alexzander pushed Dolph to the side and attempted to grab Lana a second time. Before I could strike, Dolph punched Rusev in the stomach.

"Wrong choice buddy," He said attacking Rusev.

"Stop!" Lana tried pulling the boys off. "Help!"

We all tried prying the boys off but it was no use. Roman and Seth ran trying to separate the guys. Dean also ran by and finally the boys were parted.

Rusev began yelling in Russian and he looked at Lana saying more. By the look on her face, it wasn't polite. Lana walked over and smacked Rusev dead in the face.

"We're done!" She huffed walking away. Teachers escorted the two boys to Principal Vince's office. We, of course, told them what happened before running after Lana.

Friday came by faster than I thought it would. School, on the other hand, was moving slower. It was like time knew I had something planned.

I was tieing my Chuck Taylor's for P.E. when a couple girls hovered over me.

"Hello ladies," I greet looking up at Renee ,Emma, and Summer.

"Hope you enjoy P.E today because your little date with Dean isn't gonna be enjoyable," Renee spat.

"Really? I can make it interesting now if you'd like," I smirked and walked out of the locker room. The girls followed me as I walked over to Ambrose who was talking to Roman and Seth.

"Oh hey Aj," He said and I jumped on him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms secured over his neck.

"This is new." He was holding me up by my butt. I smiled and kissed him. In front of everyone in the gym.

"Whoa ho ho ho!" Roman and Seth howled a little surprised. A couple of whistles were heard and I almost laughed at it.

Dean kinda went with it and kissed back. It was actually nice but I knew I had to let go.

"Just trying to spice things up before our date," I said hopping down, back on my feet.

"I need to start asking you out more often," Dean chuckled and I kissed his cheek. Skipping passed the girls, I walked backwards toward them.

"Close your mouth girls, we have flies."

"You must have a huge pair of balls to do that, Pumpkin," Paige chuckled walking up to me. I laughed along, high fiving the brit.

"Thanks, I try."

The whole school was buzzing about my kiss with Ambrose. It was actually nice having the attention. Not like I didn't get it all the time. But the whole school talking about me. Now that's a boost of confidence.

I was at home getting ready to meet Dean at the movies when my little sister Jade walked in.  
Jade was a freshman this year. Because of me, she was one of the most popular girls in her grade. Well some of her, but mostly me.

"You kissed him already?" She asked holding her phone out. It was a picture of me and Dean kissing on Twitter.

"You know, Renee was ticking me off. So I gave her a taste of her own medicine," I replied tying my knee high Chuck's.

"Her own medicine? Aj, what if you misled Dean? Don't you think that's kinda cruel?" I thought about it for a second and sighed,

"I guess your right. But I have a feeling I won't regret it."

"You better not," Jade chuckled, "You're a Lee and we have no regrets." I smiled hugging my sister.

"I'll bring you something back," I told her. She nodded and went back to her room. Before I could leave mine, dad had to give me the run down on my do not's for my date.

"No touching, no physical contact, no-"

"I got it dad. We won't do anything drastic. Trust me, I'm not like that." Sighing, my dad kissed my forehead and nodded. He told me he loved me before I left. Mom gave me a little extra money so I wouldn't have to spend any of mine.

I drove to the theater to see no one outside. The movie started in 15 minutes and I didn't want to miss the credits and the previews of some new movies.

"Where is he?" I questioned looking at my phone. I texted him, asking where he was at. No response. I grew worried and called. It went straight to voice mail. So, I called Roman.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Rome, it's Aj!" I was more than happy to hear his voice.

"Aj? Aren't you suppose to at the movies with Dean?"

"Wait, he's not with you?" I asked growing worried.

"No? Is everything alright?" Roman can hear the worry in my voice.

"Dean's not here and our movies gonna start. Do you think he's with Seth?"

"No, Seth's here with me. It's Aj. Yea but she said Dean's not there. No I haven't seen him since gym. Wait! What?"

"What's going on?" I question.

"Drive to my house. I think I know where Dean is."

I run to my car heading to Roman's. On the way, I start crying. Where could he be? _Wait! Why was I crying?_  
I was at Roman's where he and Seth were waiting for me. I ran out the car and jumped into Roman's arms as I cried.

"It's gonna be okay Aj," He assured me and I kept bawling.

"What if he's hurt? What if he's dead?"

"Trust me sweetheart," Seth said, "Dean Ambrose would not let a person kill him. He's too insane for that."  
I chuckled a little feeling kinda better. Roman drove my car to the school which was odd to me. I texted the Bellas to meet us there.

"And how are we suppose to get in?" Nikki asked folding her arms. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and unlatched the lock. Once we were inside, Roman disabled the alarm system.

"I got a text from Dean saying he was staying at school to work on homework," Seth said. We all laughed, almost falling on the floor.

"Yep, Dean stay for homework. That's funny," Roman said tearing up. A bang made us all stop laughing. It kept going too.

"Come on!" a groan cried, "Get me outta here!"

"Dean!" I yelled racing down the hall.

"Aj wait!" everyone ran after me.

"Dean!" I continued to call his name, following the sound of the bangs. I finally got to a locker that was banging. "Dean?"

"Aj!" I picked the lock and it opened. Dean came out and stretched. Before he could finish, I jumped into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"I thought you were dead," I couldn't help but cry.

"Aw come on doll face," Dean chuckled, "I wouldn't die missing our date."

"You found him," Roman walked up to us. Roman tried hugging Dean but I pushed him away,

"Sorry Rome, finders keepers."

He chuckled.

"How'd you get put in there anyways?" Seth asked.

"DX," He growled, "I guess they got orders from Punk to make me miss my date. They took my phone and beat me up."

That's when I noticed his black eye. Oh, now I was mad. He also had a cut lip.

"I'm gonna-"

"Do nothing," I interject Roman. "I'm handling this."

* * *

It was Monday and I'd never been so mad in my life. I had so many people to take care of today. In DX I had to handle Hunter Helmsley (Triple H), Shawn Michaels, Xavior Poc (X-Poc), Jessie James, and Billy Gun. I also had some business to take care of with Punk.

I walked into gym with Layla behind me.

"Aj, don't do this," She pled.

"Sorry Lay," I told her, "Has to be done."  
Layla sighed as I braced myself. Kicking the door, I walked right into the boys locker room.

"Hey!" they cried. I ignored them and went to group I was looking for.

"So you follow Punk's orders now?" I questioned, hands on my hips.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Triple H chuckled.

"You stuffed Dean in a locker!" I yelled.

"Calm down crazy pants," Shawn said standing up. And the trigger when off. Calling me crazy was the last mistake you'd ever want to make.

I pounced on the long haired blonde punching and kicking him in the face and stomach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Billy tried prying me off but I attacked him too kicking him in the stomach and kneeing his face.

Hunter grabbed my arms and Jessie tried calming me down.

"Maybe we can talk about this," He tried but I kicked him in the face. Using the leverage the bench provided, I flipped making Hunter fall on the back of his head. Last but certainly not least was X-poc who thought it was a good idea to take a swing at me.

Reflexes kicking in, I dodged everything he threw at me and jumped on him. My leg on the back of his neck and the other dangling as Xavior hunched over. I used all my strength to pull his arm towards his back. X-poc tapped and I hopped off. All the boys down and hurt.

"Wow you guys suck," I laughed, "Got your butts handed to you by a girl."

The rest of the guys in the locker room snickered as I skipped out. Now to deal with Punk.  
Gym ended and no one knew who beat up DX in the locker room but the guys in there. But they didn't tell a soul about it.

I found Punk in the hall walking towards me as I was talking to Nikki.

"And here he comes," I snort.

"How was your date with Dean?" He asked leaned up against the locker.

"Quite fine actually," I answered and a shocked look spread across Punk's face like a disease. "You know the gang and I had to bust him outta a locker. No biggie though."

"Wow Aj that's awful. I wonder who did that."

"Me too. DX already told me they did and paid for it."

"Wait you mean to tell me," Nikki was shocked.

"Yep, I'm the one who jumped all of DX. Ask them, they'd probably deny it."  
Punk's mouth dropped and before he knew it, so did my hand. I smacked Punk in the face.

"Don't you ever mess with my Dean again, you hear me!" I gripped his shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

"Have a nice day," I said waving.


End file.
